Will and Alyss's Honeymoon
by wackcheese
Summary: On the first night after their marriage, Will and Alyss explore each other in a whole new way.
1. Chapter 1

The horse drawn carriage lumbered down the winding dirt road until it stopped in front of a simple, yet cozy cabin in the woods. A man dressed in an adorned Ranger's cloak, white jerkin and dark green breeches with silver belt buckle stepped down from the carriage. Opening the door for his bride, he called "Well Mrs. Treaty we have arrived at the Chateau de Cabin in the woods, our new home. I hope this isn't too much of a step down from Redmont castle." Alyss, still clad in her simple white gown, stepped gracefully from the carriage and took her husband's hand. She took in the serene beauty of the forest and charmingly rustic cabin. Looking deep into her husband's eyes she said, "It's beautiful." Will smiled. In one fluid motion he lifted Alyss's slim frame into his arms and carried her across the threshold of the cabin. The cabin had one main living room connected to a large bed chamber and a smaller one person bedroom. As Will set Alyss down in the main bedroom, he shyly mumbled, "If you need to change I can go and make some coffee." Before she could reply, he left the room. Alyss, disappointed, sighed and sat on the bed. She knew they were both virgins and she was eager to share intimacy with Will, the only man she would ever love and share such an experience with. Yet she had never suspected that he would be as skittish as a squirrel about it. Alyss decided she would have to change that. Still clad in her wedding gown, she emerged from the bedroom. Will was sitting at the table as the freshly made coffee was cooling in the pot. His Ranger's cloak was draped over the chair and he was reading through some reports. Hearing her approach, he looked up and asked, "Alyss my love, I thought you were going to change?" Alyss blushed and said, "I was, but I thought it would be better if you helped me." Before Will could react, Alyss leaned in and kissed him. Surprised and yet suddenly aroused, Will kissed her back. Their lips were moving tenderly and lightly at first, but as they kissed, Alyss began running her hands under Will's jerkin, across his chest and well-muscled arms. Will began to kiss Alyss more urgently, forcing his tongue into her mouth, while pulling her onto his lap. Her hands began running up and down his torso now, exploring, grabbing, and twisting. As their kissing grew more passionate, their breathing became ragged and labored. Alyss adjusted her body so she was straddling her willing husband and slowly thrust her hips back and forth, creating delicious friction between their groins. Will let out a loud groan and felt his cock swell into a proud erection jutting out of his breeches. He stood up holding Alyss's body closer to him and she kept rubbing her clothed genitals against his crotch as her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist. Laying her down on the table, Will began to undress her, wasting no time and ripped the dress off her body. Her breasts were small yet beautifully bare and perky, her pussy was glistening and soaking wet, practically quivering from arousal. Will drank in the sight, having never seen a fully naked woman before. Noticing his hesitation, Alyss purred, "You can touch me Will, I belong to you now." Cautiously, but with anticipation, Will rubbed his hand against her vagina, probing in between the wet lips and experimentally stroking the clitoris. Alyss immediately reacted, arching her back in pleasure, moaning softly "More Will! More! Ah, I need you in me!" Will gave her a small smile, even more aroused by her eagerness, but he was determined to take his time so that their pleasure could last. Removing his hand, he slowly made his way up her body, kissing and fondling her breasts until Alyss didn't think she could stand it. Panting and pleading, Alyss, clawed at Will's trousers, trying in vain to pull them off. Will held her back and promptly began humping her with his pants still on, eliciting loud confirmations of satisfaction from Alyss as her genitals grew steadily more pink and wet. Will particularly reveled in the hardening of his stone-like penis and kept driving harder and rougher against her genitals until his manhood was aching with longing and Alyss was orgasming onto his crotch. Streams of her juices flowed out of her onto Will and on the table. "Let's go to the bedroom," he said huskily, and carried his wife to their bed chamber to make love for the first time. Setting her gently on the bed, he crawled slowly onto her and began kissing her mouth with a fierce intensity. Alyss groped for Will's groin, feeling the moist spot she left behind on his pants. Will undid his belt buckle and Alyss reached into his pants, giving him an exquisite hand job as she explored his throbbing dick. Her hands felt his strengthening shaft, touched his balls, and stroked the underside of his penis. While she did so, Will pulled off his shirt and let his pants pool around his ankles, revealing himself to Alyss in all his glory. Alyss momentarily stopped. She had always known Will was stocky and strong, but his muscle tone and accentuated body was fully appreciated in the dim, candle lit room. His thick, trembling manhood stood ramrod straight at about 7 ½ inches, ready for a wild, erotic foray into her body. She embraced him, feeling the tip of his penis tease the lips of her womanhood, and crooned into his ear, "Will, please be gentle, I want you so bad, but I'm afraid." Will looked into her blue eyes with his brown ones, kissed her tenderly and murmured, "I love you, don't be afraid, we will do this the same way we have with everything, together." With that, he positioned himself over her, in between her outstretched legs, and slowly inserted the head of his penis. With no negative reaction from Alyss, he slowly thrust further into her until Alyss cried out in pain. His penis had met the slightest bit of resistance. Alyss looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of concern and lust. "Just do it!" she screamed. Will obliged, forcing his penis deep within her, breaking her hymen. She shrieked in pain and ecstasy, but the pain eventually subsided and she found pleasure in the steady rhythm and push of Will's cock. Will grunted as he plunged his length in and out of her tight vagina, reveling in the feeling of her muscles clasping his cock, enjoying the friction and smooth wetness of her walls. Developing a rhythm, Will started slow, pulling his penis almost all the way out with the head still in and driving it deep enough so that his balls slapped her groin with a satisfying smack. Alyss, who was moaning in ecstasy this whole time, growled at Will to thrust faster. Once again, Will obliged. Pumping himself in and out, the bed began to rock, creaking in rhythm with their progressively violent coupling. Will felt close to orgasm but held on as long as he could, determined to make Alyss cum a second time. Alyss started to scream again, but her screams cut off with every slap of Will's balls, "Ah, Ah, AH, OH DON'T STOP WILL, OH, OH, HARDER!" Alyss was now grabbing the headboard of the bed with both arms, causing the whole frame of the bed to shake as kept Will thrusting his hips even faster into his lustful wife. The room was full of the noise of Will's guttural grunting, Alyss's erotic screams, the creaking of the bed, the squelching sound of Will's penis entering Alyss's vagina, and the smacking from Will's balls. Finally, Alyss reached orgasm the second time that night, her body rippling with sexual frenzy and her liquids burst around and down Will's shaft, leaking onto the bed sheets. Feeling the contraction of her vagina around his bursting cock, Will finally gave in and blew his semen into her, yelling out her name as he did so. Whimpering with delight at his steady stream of juices, Alyss thrust her hips to meet Will's pumping cock. Eventually, his cock softened and he pulled out of her, laying limp on top of her prone body. "That was beautiful," whispered Will, "Thank you," he rolled off her and spooned her. She nestled closer to his body, drinking in his manly musk mingled with the smell of sex. Eventually the newly-weds fell asleep, their bodies intertwined as one.

End of Part 1 of the Ranger's Honeymoon


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2

Alyss awoke tangled in the sheets disturbed from the previous night's lovemaking. Hearing noises from outside, she realized Will was already starting the day's chores. Smiling to herself, she mused that Rangers are quite disciplined, even on their honeymoons. As Alyss stretched out on the bed, her mind drifted to her recent loss of maidenhood. It had happened so quickly, and yet as she lay thinking about it, she found herself reveling in every moment that she and Will had spent in union, never imagining in her wildest dreams that it would have felt so right. Of course, she had known from the beginning that Will was the one for her, ever since she had kissed him after his first year of apprenticeship, she had fallen head over heels.

Deciding it was time that she had risen, Alyss slipped on a thin robe, and stepped into the kitchen to make breakfast only to find that it was already freshly made on the table. With a loaf of cut bread, pitcher of milk, and fresh fruit, was a note from Will.

"My dear Alyss,

You looked so beautifully serene in your sleep, I couldn't wake you. Last night was the most wonderful experience of my life. I admit there were many times that I envisioned what our first time would be like, and it surpassed any expectation I could have foolishly set. I had always thought the morning after our first coupling, I would feel content. But I was wrong. This morning, I felt an even stronger desire to be with you, after having a taste, I only want more. After last night, I realized my body only feels right when I am with you. Release me from my agony, come to me and I will show you love like you've never known before.

Forever yours,

Will"

Alyss, driven mad with longing from Will's note, burst out the door with the note clutched in hand, determined to give Will exactly what he was asking for. Striding towards what sounded like an axe splitting heavily into wood, she suddenly stopped to appreciate the sudden appearance of her husband. Will was stripped to his waist, clad only in a pair of brown breeches, and was busy chopping logs. Alyss paid close attention to his rippling arm and back muscles after each swing of his axe, the thin layer of sweat across his lightly tanned skin, and his impressive abdominal muscles. She couldn't help but admired the full length of his powerful physique. As she started toward her husband, Will finally looked up from his work to see his graceful wife making her way towards him. At the sight of her long, slender body in nothing but a thin robe, he felt himself harden again and blushed. Her blonde hair was blowing slightly in the light wind and her eyes lit up as he smiled at her. Tossing aside his axe, he rushed forward to meet her embrace, enjoying feeling her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Alyss whispered in Will's ear, "I want you to do what you wrote about in your note. But take your time." Her fingers playfully danced over the growing bulge in Will's pants, "I want it to last for hours." She purred seductively.

Resisting the urge to tear her out of her robe, Will replied, "Follow me." Taking her by the hand he led her deeper into the forest until they came across a secluded clearing where a blanket lay spread on the soft forest floor. As if drawn together by an unknown force, Will and Alyss started kissing, their lips moving seamlessly, tongues lashing in a playful dance. Will began kissing down Alyss's body, sucking on her left breast while kneading her right breast with his strong, calloused hand. Alyss let out a shiver of delight and shrugged out of her robe so that Will would pleasure her more freely. With Alyss fully undressed, Will grasped her breasts more fiercely, eliciting a gasp from Alyss, and pressed her against the trunk of a tree kissing her mouth forcefully. Intoxicated and aroused by his aggression, Alyss retaliated by reaching into his breeches and fisting his firm cock. She began to pump it rhythmically, jerking it out and in, her hands pushing and pulling his steadily growing dick. Will panted in pleasure and proceeded to unbuckle his breeches. Letting them fall, his penis sprung forward into a magnificent erection which rubbed teasingly around his wife's titillating cunt. Alyss moaned, and began whispering what she wanted him to do to her into his ear, making him even harder if that was possible. Always the dutiful husband, Will did what his wife wanted. With their groins smashed against each other, Will lifted Alyss so her breasts dangled in his face and while she was supported against the tree. He then thrust his hips forward, finally penetrating her warm vagina. Alyss began to scream out, running her hands wildly through Will's hair and pulling his head to her breasts. Sucking one her tits, Will proceeded to bang her, his hips thrusting up and into her G spot, his balls occasionally thudding against her clit. Letting out a shriek, Alyss's vagina exploded as her juices flooded in climax, dripping between her legs, around Will's penis and onto the ground. Still in their position, Will carried her from the tree and lowered her onto the blanket. "I'm going to make you cum for hours," he growled. His penis was still hard inside her as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and prepared to penetrate even further. He began driving into her at a furious pace. His buttocks clenching in effort, Will panted as his hips bucked frantically. Alyss was rocking back and forth in reaction to Will's lightning quick thrusts, her breasts jiggling from Will's carnal pounding, letting out increasingly loud groans with each thrust. "Ohh! Oh! Will I'm gonna cum, oh fuck me hard, pound your dick in my wet cunt!" Alyss experienced orgasm, filling the forest with the sounds of her immense satisfaction. Will pulled out, his drenched cock still proudly pointing towards the sky, and lay supine, spent from his efforts. But Alyss wasn't done with him yet. Rolling onto him, Alyss sat up onto his hips, hovering directly over his engorged penis. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, until he was balls deep into her swollen pussy. She started gyrating her hips, rubbing her full vagina against his groin wet from her fluids. Feeling his cock swell, she started lunging faster, pumping Will for all he was worth. Will tried to sit up to reach her breasts, but Alyss grabbed his arms, forcing him to lie on his back. Leaning forward to press her breasts against his chest, she began humping him again. Will uttered cries of ecstasy, and was thrusting his hips up into her screaming "Ride me baby, ride me hard." He felt his skin heat with the friction of Alyss's tight, rocking body against his. He reveled in feeling the rough bristle of her pubic hair rub against his balls. "I'm just getting started big boy" she crooned. She began brutally impaling herself onto his firm, inflexible cock, bouncing up and down, smashing herself onto Will's bright red, stimulated balls. Will began gasping, feeling like his cock burst into flame from the heat of their passionate love making. "Ungh, Alyss..ohh please baby, please don't stop, oh I'm gonna burst, I'm gonna cum!" Will started to squirm, his hips bucking wildly into Alyss, writhing in a frenzy on blanket. Will finally came, pouring his hot foaming seed into her plentiful pussy some of it leaking out onto the rumpled blanket. Birds flew from the trees as Will and Alyss climaxed, renting ecstasy filled screams of lust loud enough for nearby villagers could hear. Still riding him fiercely, the streams of cum kept flowing, and Alyss wanted every drop. The mixture of their fluids soaked their groins, creating a squelching sound with every thrust of Will's throbbing penis into Alyss's pink pussy. Finally, spent, Alyss collapsed onto Will, breathing hard, his cock still in her. They lay that way for quite some time, feeling each other breathing, smelling their intermingled musk and the smell of their sex liquids. "Well, that was a good breakfast!" said Alyss. They both laughed and Will rolled on top of her, ready for another few hours of the hard, vaginal fucking that they both loved.


End file.
